Sora's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp
Sora's Adventures of DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp is the first and only Kingdom Hearts/DuckTales crossover film by TheAngryPepe. It Will Premire on Google Drive in the Near Future. Plot Scrooge McDuck, Huey, Dewey, and Louie, Webby Vanderquack, and Launchpad McQuack journey to the middle east in search of the treasure of Callie Baba and his Forty Thieves. They are accompanied by Sora, Donald, Goofy, Olie, Billy, Archimedes, Austin, Ally, Trish, Dez, Liv and Maddie, Lela, Tanner, Caitlyn Gellar and Their Friends Mary Contrary, Truly Scumptous, McKenzie Fox and Darkwing Duck. Unbeknownst to them, he is under the employ of Merlock (whom Pete, Winterbolt, Constantine, Chelesea Barnes, Jafar and Maelficent work for), an old magician who has a very specific treasure in mind. After overcoming several booby traps, Scrooge finds the treasure and while investigating it Dijon sneaks off with some of the prize. Webby discovers what appears to be an ordinary oil lamp which Scrooge grudgingly gives to her when he sees little value in it. Meanwhile, having discovered Dijon, Merlock becomes upset because the treasure he wanted--the lamp--has not been obtained by the thief, forcing the two of them to intervene. They trap the party in a shallow water flow filled with deadly scorpions and attend to the rest of the treasure, however Webby has made off with what Merlock wants the most. Back in Duckberg, Webby, the boys, and Sora and the gang discover that the lamp is actually a magic lamp containing a genie who claims to be able to grant them three wishes each. With a total of twelve wishes between the four of them, they use it on things like a giant ice cream sundae and play things while Webby uses one of her wishes to bring her dolls to life. The boys use one of their wishes to reverse hers to avoid suspicion from the adults as they suspect they'll just take Genie away from them. Scrooge meets the Genie by mistake and they pass him off as a normal boy named "Gene." One night, Genie becomes afraid of an owl, and confesses he thought it may have been the wizard Merlock, who after being granted immortality had come into the possession of a magical talisman that gave him the power to change forms at will. When combined with the lamp, the talisman enables the user to gain unlimited wishes. After a disastrous wish from Webby, the boys reveal Gene's identity to Scrooge who collects him as they were afraid of. It isn't long before Dijon discovers the Genie and uses him to wish away Scrooge's fortune to himself. Scrooge is arrested for trespassing on "his" property and Mrs. Beakly bails him out. Scrooge, Launchpad, and the boys infiltrate the Money Bin in order to obtain the lamp and reverse the mess, however Merlock is not far behind. As the heroes make their way to the top of the money bin, Merlock takes the lamp for himself and turns the bin into a gigantic floating fortress, dragging the intruders along with them. During a confrontation with Scrooge, Merlock orders the genie to destroy him, which he has no choice but to obey. However Scrooge manages to take Merlock with him as the pair fall from the orbital fortress. Around the same time, our heroes deafeat their enemies. Scrooge manages to take the lamp and make his second wish: "I wish me, and my family, Sora and his friends, and me bin were back in Duckberg, right now!" (his first wish having been reacquiring the treasure of Callie Baba) the respective people and locations disappear from sight and Merlock looses his talisman, rendering him unable to transform and fly to safety he is shown falling down through clouds to his demise. Back in Duckberg, all seems well and the memories of the events seem limited to Scrooge and his family. Scrooge acts curmudgeonly, threatening to send the lamp to the deepest point in the center of the Earth. But instead makes his final wish to make Gene a real boy. After granting the wish, the magic no longer with the lamp it wastes away into dust. To celebrate his new found humanity, Gene initiates a game of Cops and Robbers with the kids. In the final scene, Scrooge, Sora and the gang catches Dijon trying to steal coins from Scrooge's Money Bin and chases Dijon down the road, yelling "Somebody, Stop those pants!" Trivia Two of Ally's Cousins (Mary Contrary and Truly Scumptous) will Guest Stars in the Film. (They're the Only Two Cousins of Ally that Guests Stars Together) This film will be dedicated to Alan Young who died on May 19th 2016, and Richard Libertini who died on January 7, 2016. Unlike in the real film, Donald and Darkwing make special appearances in this film. The reason why they are in this film is because Darkwing has a Sidekick (Launchpad) that Appears on DuckTales Spinoff TV Series, Darkwing Duck. And Donald made some appearances in the based series. Darkwing Duck and McKenzie Fox will guest Star in This Film. Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Sora's adventures series Category:Films dedicated to Russi Taylor